ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor: Ragnarok: Fan Plot
A flashback narrated by Buri of the Valkyrior getting slaughtered by Hela, the Goddess of Death. 2016- Thor and Loki search for Odin in New York with help from Doctor Strange. They find Hela, who destroys Thor’s hammer and takes the fragment of the Soul Stone from it, and transports them through to the other side of the universe on Sakaar. On Sakaar, Thor is forced to do battle with his Avengers teammate Hulk by the Grandmaster. After teaming with Valkyrie, a slave of the Grandmaster and Asgardian, Hulk and Korg, they escape and begin a quest to defeat Hela. Hela begins her reign on Asgard by unleashing a massive firestorm and her ally the Fenris Wolf. She takes Heimdall’s power in order to find the Soul Stone. Thor and his team attack Hela, but Thor and Hulk get imprisoned on Muspelheim and have to fight the Fire Demon Surtur to escape. They also learn that Surtur guards a fragment of the Soul Stone, which is part of the only thing that can defeat Hela. Thor is given armour and a new hammer that generates fire to battle Surtur. He finds that Surtur has the upper hand because he can absorb the fire. Hulk and Thor in unison destroy Surtur’s Twilight Sword and from it is released a Soul Stone fragment. Thor takes the Soul Stone fragment and puts it into his hammer, and Hulk forces a massive hole in Surtur’s stomach, from which they escape back to Asgard through a portal. Hulk battles the Fenris Wolf and defeats him, and then they go into Hela’s throne room where they find Valkyrie and Loki chained up, and they free them. Thor puts his hammer containing the fragment in the Observery, which re-empowers the Rainbow Bridge. They then discover Odin, the Warriors Three and Heimdall under Hela’s control, and Thor uses the Soul Stone fragment to break the control. Heimdall reveals that Hela stole a fragment of the Soul Stone from him, and Odin tells the location of Gunginir, the Casket of Ancient Winters and the Tesseract; in his Trophy Room, the former of which has the fourth fragment of the Soul Stone, and they head off to find the relics to use against Hela. Hela summons her possessed army to the Rainbow Bridge, led by Skurge, where they will travel across the Nine Realms and conqueror them before Hela remakes them in her own image with the complete Soul Stone. Hela then finds Odin on Earth, takes Gunginir from him, and possesses him, imprisoning him for bait. They find the objects but then discover that Hela has replaced the Gunginir with a fake manifestation and has the real one. They head to the Rainbow Bridge with the Casket and the Tesseract to do battle with Hela, but then Odin, the Warriors Three and Heimdall suddenly die and their souls are cast to Viking Heaven, which devastates them, especially Thor and Loki. They then realize that the last fragment was really hidden inside Odin’s golden eye patch, and Odin told them a lie because he knew Hela would be listening. They then piece together two of the fragments. They plan a clever ploy; Thor will summon the hammer with both fragments of the stone to use against Hela. They battle Hela on the Rainbow Bridge, with the Tesseract and the Casket, but Hela counters all of their blasts. Thor manages to take two of the fragments from Hela and he jumps away to retrieve his hammer and take the other two fragments from it. He turns it into lightning to use against Hela that he can use without the hammer. An epic battle breaks out but Loki uses the Tesseract to create a wormhole which him and Hela get sucked into. It leads them across the universe, and they fight. Thor then blasts it with his Soul Stone lightning and it transports them both to Soul World. Thor is left to rule Asgard along with Valkyrie as his queen and Hulk as his close ally, and they begin to rebuild. In a mid credits scene, Beta Ray Bill escapes from a prison cell on Sakaar. In a second, Loki and Hela both escape and align with Thanos, giving him the Space Stone. In a third, Thor is discovered by the Guardians of the Galaxy in space. Cast: * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Lou Ferrigno as the voice of Hulk ** Cate Blanchett as Hela5 * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Anthony Hopkins as Odin * Karl Urban as Skurge * Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster * Ray Stevenson as Volstagg * Zachary Levi as Fandral * Tadanobu Asano as Hogun * Rachel House as Topaz * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Taika Waititi as Korg / Surtur (motion capture) ** Clancy Brown as Surtur (voice) * Sam Neill as Beta Ray Bill * Stan Lee as Watcher Informant =